


Team DARC: The Inferno

by DragonLink



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLink/pseuds/DragonLink
Summary: Drago Inferno struggles to adjust to a normal life while having to deal with the malicious demons of her past. She's convinced to attend Beacon Academy to try to regain control of her life.She soon meets her team, Team DARC (dark) who are full of support and friends, new and old. But there is still something lurking in the darkness...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Amy/DragonLink and thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm pretty new to writing so I hope you enjoy it! This features my OC Drago (who I adore), who I've been writing about her for about 6+ years of mainly ideas in each fandom she's in. BUT enough about that, I hope you enjoy her and characters I've created around her for this RWBY fic.
> 
> Also as a side note, this takes place before Team RWBY went to Beacon and after Team STRQ graduated!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Fire. Grimm everywhere. The heavy rain falling made it hard for Drago to see anything. The giant misshapen mountain stood above the forest. Drago grinded her teeth as she saw more blood as she ran through the forest. Where are they? “Drago!” She heard coming from the distance. She ran towards the noise, but she was stopped by a sharp pain in her back and everything went dark…

Drago’s eyes shot open and she saw Clementine on top of her, shaking her back. “Drago! Get up you lazy ass, we can’t be late for our first day of classes. You are our leader after all.” Drago sighed, she was glad it was just a dream. Clementine’s curly red hair falling on Drago’s face. It took a moment for Drago to wake up as Clem pushed the red hair back a bit. “Clem it's too early for you to be acting like a dork.” She said, rubbing her eyes. Clem quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. “It’s early because we have classes soon. You’re our _ dork _ leader you dingus _ .” _Arin and Moon were both looking over her. It took a second for Drago to realize what was going on. Her eyes fled with panic. “Holy shit we’re g-gonna be late!” Moon’s white fox ears twitched as she made a small laugh at Drago’s panic. Arin, Clementine, and Drago stood in shock and blinked at Moon’s laugh. This girl has been mostly shy and reserved after their team was formed, they were surprised she was opening up this quickly. Drago smiled at her team, it seemed like just yesterday they were in the forest and team DARC was formed… “It was yesterday you idiot! Remember the Emerald Forest?” Clementine interrupted her thoughts, somehow knowing what she thought. Drago made a small laugh as she got ready… “yeah that was a wild day.” She thought to herself.

Qrow’s words echoed in her mind as she stood in the airship to go to Beacon. “Your scroll can help you since you aren’t...used to all of this, remember to use it when you don’t know someone. It will help you figure out if they are someone you can trust, among other information.” Drago blinked her eyes at the device, everything she’s been through and they recommend she goes to a _ school? _She obviously knew how to fight, why do Ozpin and Qrow want her to become a huntress? She didn’t really deserve to be one anyways. Drago rubbed her eyes, looking at the other freshman in the room. She was meant to make friends because she didn’t really have anyone, but it’s hard when you’re antisocial as fuck. Drago was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t realize she was stepping on someone’s foot.

Drago was pulled out of her thoughts as a bat hissed at her. It was like he was trying to get her attention. “Oh! S-sorry.” She said pulling away from the stranger’s foot. Drago kept her eyes at the ground, she still wasn’t very comfortable with other people. The stranger suddenly grabbed her hand, making Drago flinch a little. They quickly removed their hand as she flinched. “Hey, it’s okay. I don’t bite I promise.” They were smiling as Drago looked up at them. The white and gold hood made it hard to see their face, but the smile still shined through. Drago’s eyes moved to the small white bat on the person’s shoulder. His yellow nose and ears twitched as she looked. “Don’t worry, Frost won’t bite either.” They tilted their head at her. “I’m Artemis, what’s your name?” Drago’s eyes were on the cute fluffy bat on Artemis’s shoulder. “Drago.” She said quickly. “Well, we can talk later if you want! Ozpin’s whatever speech is starting soon.” Drago signed as she looked up at Ozpin on the stage. Even though he helped her, she just couldn’t shake this weird feeling about him.

~The Emerald Forest~

Drago was able to somehow talk more to Artemis before all the first years slept together. But she was unable to get herself to chat with anyone else. She just felt so alone in this place because everything she experienced was different than everyone else and she just felt alone. Now she was physically alone in a forest. She sighed, annoyed with herself. How could she be thinking of that when she needs to find whatever Ozpin wanted them to find..._ and a partner. _She should look for Artemis, she would make a good partner. 

But what if someone saw how she landed? No, there was no way. The trees were hiding _ that. _ How could she be so stupid? It was the first day and she was already possibly showing others what _ no _ one could see. 

** _Crack_ **

The sound of sticks brought Drago back to reality. Her hand grabbed the handle of one of her swords on her back. The dual swords she carries were about as long as her back but extremely lightweight that made it easier to fight and carry. It can also be combined with her semblance to make a flame sword. _ Drago’s semblance is called fire manipulation meaning she can create fire out of thin air, and absorb it back in if it gets too out of control. _ Her other hand had flames on the tips of her fingers. A beowolf came out of the shadows of the forest. Drago and the grimm locked eyes for a second. The grim blinked his red eyes at her and wagged his tail. The fire extinguished from her hand as she lowered her guard. _ What the hell? _Is she on some heavy drugs or is this grimm not attacking her?

“Oh hey~” A familiar voice said behind her. “You thought no one would see you right?” Drago took her time turning around. “Who do you think you ar-.” She stopped as she recognized Clementine's red hair. She was dumbfounded as she saw her old friend standing in front of her. Questions filled her head. “What are you doing here?! Why did you tease me like that? You almost gave me a heart attack!” How-” She was interrupted by Clem pulling her into a hug. 

“Since when did you get this talkative?” Clementine replied. For once Drago felt safe in her friend’s arms. After a bit, they pulled away from each other. Drago cleared her throat.

“I guess we should try to find that thing Ozpin was talking about right?” Clementine smiled.

“Yeah..and we can catch up on the way!” They both started their walk in the forest. It was probably better to run in this situation since Ozpin and the other teachers were watching them, but talking for a bit wouldn’t hurt them right?

“So….” Drago started. “How did you escape Salem.”

“Well, I can ask you the same thing dingus.”


	2. Rouge and Noir

Drago’s eyes narrowed at Clementine. “Shouldn’t I be asking _ you _ why you followed me?”

She laughed. “ Well I asked you first so too late”

Drago frowned, _ why is she like this? _She thought to herself. “Fine you ass, but I’m surprised you ask that when I told you.”

Clementine pointed to one of Drago’s mismatched eyes - the silver one. “She wanted to cut that out, because it was the only thing keeping you from becoming ‘what she wanted’. Right?”

Drago nodded, “That’s right, but you’re missing something important.”

Clementine tilted her head, “Hmm?”

Drago pulled back a piece of her flannel and leather jacket that both covered a part of her neck. Her veins there were black, but it also seemed to be pulsing...like it was alive. “I call this black goop “the infection” or if I want to make a joke out of it for a change from time to time I call it “Grimm goop.” She let go, letting her clothes cover it once more. Clementine quickly grabbed her wrist, but pulled away as she felt Drago flinch a little.

“Sorry, but you never told me she _ injected _that shit in you.” Her eyes were still wide in shock. “Buttt fuck calling it an infection, Grimm Goop sounds better anyways.”

Drago cracked a smile. She paused for a moment…”Clem I-” She was cut off by multiple loud thuds coming from the distance. Multiple trees had fallen in the distance and more followed. Drago and Clementine made eye contact nodded after making eye contact and ran towards the source. They found a fox faunus with white ears and a tall muscular woman fighting a Death Stalker. 

“Hey, can y’all help us with this!” Moon called out to them and the muscular woman, Arin, turned and nodded at them showing she felt the same way. And that was just the beginning…

~Back to the Present~

“Drago! Did you hear my question?” Dr. Oobleck asked, pulling Drago from her daydreaming. Drago blinked her eyes as she focused back on class.

“Oh I’m sorry can you repeat the question please?” There was a quiet laugh behind her that was obviously making fun of her. 

“Why were the faunus successful at the battle of Fort Castle?” He repeated. Drago didn’t even turn around to look at the asshole that laughed at her.

“The general attacked the faunus at night but were defeated because of their night-version.” 

“Correct!” Dr. Oobleck smiled as he turned back to the board to further explain the battle. Drago smiled, knowing she pissed off whoever that asshat was.

Later, after Oobleck finished his lecture, team DARC left the classroom, Drago decided check something out, saying she’d meet the rest of her team later.

“You think you are so smart don’t you?” The words came from behind her as started to walk out of the building. Drago rolled her eyes as she turned around.

“Anddd you’re the asshole that thinks laughing at people is funny?” She signed. “Shitty guys like you aren’t worth _ shit _.” This pissed him and the rest of his team off. Most of them were close to 6ft while she was barely 5 feet. How dare this bitch talk to them like that. The leader stepped closer to her.

“You know who isn’t worth anything?” He poked her chest. “You and your dumb faunus team, who could imagine having one of those animals on your team?” A tiny bit of smoke came out of Drago’s nose in anger. _ Oh so they’re racist too? Amazing… _ She thought to herself. She pushed his finger away from her.

“I’m sure they are worth more than you will **ever** be.” She smiled. “At least I was able to answer a question, did you think I would forget how you couldn’t answer any in class?” Her smile turned into a smirk. “Is it true racists can’t read? Because from what I’ve seen you only know how to suck your own dick.” The leader balled his hand into a fist. He grabbed Drago by the collar of her uniform and shoved her against the wall behind them. His other teammates stood around them. 

“How dare you talk to me like that you bitch, do you know who I am?” Drago gave him an unamused look. He didn’t wait for her to answer. “I’m Troy Rouge and I have connections with the Schnee family, in fact I could probably buy you and your pity team.” Drago chuckled. “Wow you do love sucking your own dick huh?” She nodded towards his other teammates. “Do they help you out? You know but its not gay if you like it?” She mocked him, even if she didn’t know he was homophobic from the looks of it he definitely is. She didn’t expect Troy to punch her _hard _in the face, but he did before throwing her back on the ground. Troy was furious. 

“You’re weak.” He spat at her. Drago rolled her eyes again.

“And you’re a bitch, and I’m sure you are weaker than everyone at this damn school.” Troy balled his fist again, ready to attack.

“That’s enough!” A familiar voice yelled at them. It was Artemis, along with one other Drago hadn’t seen before but he had black cat ears from what she could see.

“Oh great, it’s Artemis and Adrien.” He pointed at Adrien as he looked at Drago. “At least I’m not a faunus that’s dating a fake boy.” Troy and the rest of his team left after that. Adrien signed as he helped Drago up.

“Transphobia at its finest huh? What phobia isn’t team TANG?” He asked, referring to Troy’s team. Adrien smiled.

“Well, this is a weird introduction huh? My name is Adrien Noir and I’m the leader of team AQUA.” Drago smiled as she shook his hand.

“I know, we were all at the same introduction stuff remember?” She said.

“Oh yeah, you’re right!” He laughed as Artemis ran over to her.

“Oh my gosh, Drago! Are you okay?!??!!?!? She said pointing to this small drip of blood coming out of her nose. The weird thing was, the blood wasn’t red but black. Drago quickly wiped it away.

“I’m fine really, do y’all want to come with me to get some food?” Artemis didn’t seem to agree that she was okay but nodded like she believed her. “Let’s do it!”

~Sparring Lesson~

The last class of the day was sparring with Professor Goodwitch. A part of Drago wanted to beat the living shit out of Troy but the other half knew his deadass wasn’t worth it even if it was part of the lesson. Maybe it would be better if she let any of her other teammates take part in the sparing instead of her, but it wasn’t really her choice since Glynda was picking who would spar. Drago took this opportunity to try out the Scroll Qrow gave her. She typed _ Troy Rouge _in the search box:

___________________________

| [0] **Troy Rouge ** | 

** | **Weapon: Axe/Shotgun |

| Semblance: Anger: the |

| stronger his anger |

| the more powerful |

| his axe becomes. |

___________________________

Drago’s eyes blinked at the information that came up on her Scroll. Isn’t this like _ cheating? _ She shrugged, _ nahhh. _Her eyes went towards the “0” next to his name, she remembered Qrow telling her that, that meant the person wasn’t allied with Salem at the moment. Cause everyone knows that shit can change. It made sense that his semblance was anger but it won’t be good if he channels that anger into her abs. She’d love to beat his ass but maybe fighting him as he is super pissed off isn’t the best idea. Moon suddenly nudged Drago making her shove the Scroll back in her bag. Moon’s white fox ears twitching in Goodwitch’s directions. 

“She’s eyeing you, that can’t be good.” 

“Drago come spar, Troy.” Professor Goodwitch said as if Moon jinxed it.

Drago bit her lip as she saw Troy smirking at her from the arena. The blade on his axe was glowing a bright red. 

“Fuck” She sternly muttered to herself, as she made her way to the sparing area. She stepped foot in front of Troy. Troy looked her up and down.

“Where your weapon shorty?” He mocked as he “flexed” his. Drago rolled her eyes.

“I’ll _ show _ you.” Her right hand balled into a fist, and a flame erupted in the center. The fire slowly grew bigger and bigger, as it formed into the shape of a sword. She made a slashing movement, sending the flame away and it revealed the steel and design of the blade. It had a tiny dragon and flame symbol between the blade and the handle. A similar blade formed in her left hand. Troy seemed bewildered sounds by the swords but tried to cover his fear and surprise by reading his axe. 

Drago took a deep breath, clenching her right hand over her sword. She wanted to wait for him to make the first move. Her blue eye focused on his axe while the silver eye focused on his arms. Her mismatched eyes moved from his arms to his legs to notice _any _muscle movement, _anything._ Everything was in slow motion, when he suddenly charged at her. Drago’s right leg shifted backward as her grip tightened on her swords, preparing for the impact. Both of her swords collided with his glowing axe. Taken by aback by Troy’s strength, causing her to almost fall backward. His thumb made a quick movement, sliding a switch on his handle. The switch caused the handle to shorten, the tip of the glowing red blade pierced Drago’s shoulder. She felt a crack above her skin, _shit_, she thought, _I thought it would last a little longer. I guess I underestimated the power of his semblance. _The position of her arms made it extremely difficult to push his blade away. Troy smirked as he pushed the blade harder. The cracks started to get a little louder.

“Stop, Stop!” Goodwitch yelled from the sidelines, making Troy pull away from Drago.

Troy was still angry but his axe stopped glowing. “Why did you stop it?”

Her eyes narrowed at Troy, “What’s that liquid dripping from your axe?” Troy’s eyes turned from anger to shock. “I- uh…”

“That’s what I thought, you can see me after class, everyone else is dismissed.”

Drago’s brain was still scattered and confused from what happened and she had a hard time focusing as she grabbed her bag. A hand touched her uninjured shoulder, it was Moon.

“Hey, are you alright?” She asked. “That looked like it hurt.”

Drago nodded, “Don’t worry I’m fine.” With that Drago and the rest of team DARC left and went to their rooms.

~Late at Night~ 

Drago couldn’t sleep. She needed some time to cool off and look at her shoulder. Some time to think would also be needed. Drago snuck out of the dorms and headed outside. The full moon seemed to watch her as she walked across the yard. She picked a random tree near the Grimm vs hunters statue to climb. She stopped halfway and found a nice thick branch to sit on. A flame appeared in her hand, while the other reached for her shirt. The branch above her began to rustle, a body dropped from above. She hung by her knees from the branch above.

“Whatchu you doing?” She asked...it was Moon.

Moon surprised the shit out of Drago, causing her to make a small scream. Drago’s body shook as she tried to keep her balance on the branch.

“You almost gave me a heart attack!” Drago said.

Moon smiled as she dropped to the same branch as her leader. “I know.”

“Why didn’t I notice you before?” 

“My semblance.”

Drago tilted her head. “And that is?” Moon turned completely invisible before appearing again.

“Depends on the moon, but I can turn invisible.”

Drago’s eyes lit up. “That’s so cool!”

“Anyway.” Moon said while taking Drago’s hand that wasn’t holding the flame. “Are you sure you are okay? Us and everyone else is a team and we don’t want to keep anything from each other. Drago’s body suddenly turned hot from Moon’s touch.

“I..uh-.” 

But her increased temperature was from the flame right? _ Right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Theo and Lia for helping me edit this one and chapter 1! I really appreciate it!
> 
> This chapter was really fun to write and I hope y'all enjoyed it! Hopefully, I'll be less slow between chapters, but no promises.
> 
> Until next time <3  
~Amy


End file.
